


Rifts

by thelovelylunareclipse



Series: Poetry for Paladins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allusions to Season 2, Ficlet, Gen, Not too spoilery though don't worry, Pidge with female pronouns, Poetry, although if you haven't watched s2 yet what are you doing, go do that, kind of post s2???, that's the only genre I'm good at apparently, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelylunareclipse/pseuds/thelovelylunareclipse
Summary: She waits under a blanket of starsFor a brother long gone(A little poem on Pidge's story so far)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think I'm not working on Cold Waters!! I am, trust me :)
> 
>  
> 
> I was playing around with some more writing and somewhere along the line I drafted this for Pidge, then proceeded to completely forget about it :D  
> Eventually I found it and decided to polish it a little, so I hope you enjoy!

Spacial, Tempural, Eternal.  
Distance too large to be measured.  
She waits under a blanket of stars  
For a brother long gone.

Spacial rifts, endless galaxies  
One universe of many possibilities,  
Many secrets.  
She waits within green fields for a Father  
Who lives only in memory.

Tempural rifts, too many months have come and gone  
Since they disappeared.  
She searches for him despite it all  
Her youth can carry her far, although  
Youth comes and goes  
And disappears in time

Eternal is her need to know  
Insatiable curiosity drives her to search  
She will search the ends of the universe for him  
And she'll never stop.

Brave warrior she is, to face the future  
With assurance.  
She can't lose another piece of her family.  
She won't.

 

 

 

But Eternal is the ever-moving clock to remind her  
Time has passed and the tempural rift extends  
The Space between them may be smaller than before  
Or larger than she could ever imagine

 

She searches cloaked in a blanket of stars  
But her search might've made her  
Drift a little too far.

 

A piece of her small family  
Has disappeared  
Within the black void of space and time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
It isn't fair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
She struggles for strength  
To search for him  
Despite it all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But she'll never stop.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eternal, Tempural, Spacial rifts.

 

  
They'll never stop her search  
For the brothers and Father she (hasn't) lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment and let me know if you liked this! Feedback is my lifeblood tbh...
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr @thelovelylunareclipse !!!


End file.
